


Over my dead body (it's a deal then)

by shelikescookies



Series: Cookie's Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Death Threats, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Protective Damian Wayne, Swordfighting, Threats of Violence, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: Whumptober 2019 — Day 4: Human Shield"What are you doing?", Slade asked, regarding Damian with an amused glint in his eye. It was obvious he wasn't taking him serious, no matter how well he kept up with him."Leave him alone!", Damian hissed and sneered at him, showing his teeth.Slade chuckled lowly. "This doesn't concern you. Step aside, kid. Let the adults handle it."





	Over my dead body (it's a deal then)

**Author's Note:**

> Entry no. 4!
> 
> I actually really like this one. Protective/Possessiveness is the one thing I'm weak for and I won't stop.

Nightwing choked on a shout, his breath leaving him with the force he was thrown against the wall. Hitting his head pretty hard, there were black spots obscuring his view before he fell unconscious with the sensation of warmth trickling down his neck. 

Robin let out a gasp he couldn't stifle and turned back to face their opponent immediately. Deathstroke rolled his shoulder casually. Dick got a good kick in before the mercenary reflected the motion and threw the man off like a piece of crumpled paper. 

Now Deathstroke didn't even spare Damian a second glance and began strolling towards his brother. 

_No!_ He couldn't let that happen!

Maybe they made the mistake of letting their guard down after clearing this abandoned apartment from a major drug deal (something Dick had been working on for a while now and asked Damian if he wanted to tag along, take a break from patrol and his father; of course Damian agreed) and Slade Wilson was the last person they expected to show up. Dick was uncharacteristically upset about his appearance, got too emotional in his combat choices, but with the help of his former sidekick — _partner_, they put up a good fight. Even Slade had to admit that. 

Though after fighting for what seemed like an eternity, the two human vigilantes were exhausted, while the super-soldier villain barely broke a sweat and the injuries inflicted upon him were starting to heal again. 

But Damian had always been bad about knowing when to call it quits and with a bat of his singular eye, Damian stood in front of the slumped form of Dick, his sword readily held up and he pinned Deathstroke with a glare through his cracked lenses. He didn't think to suppress his harsh breaths coming in quick succession - he only knew he had to protect Nightwing, _his_ Batman, and not let Deathstroke get away with him. He just couldn't. 

"What are you doing?", Slade asked, regarding Damian with an amused glint in his eye. It was obvious he wasn't taking him serious, no matter how well he kept up with him. 

"Leave him alone!", Damian hissed and sneered at him, showing his teeth. 

Slade chuckled lowly. "This doesn't concern you. Step aside, kid. Let the adults handle it." 

Damian didn't fight down the rage in his belly and the wavering of his hands fast enough for his own tastes, but it was his luck that Slade didn't choose to take advantage of that. They both knew he could've. 

"Get. Away. From. Him." 

"Or what?", Slade said conversational, cocking his head. "Are you gonna stab me with that little knife of yours? You think you can kill me?" 

Ignoring Robin's warnings, he stepped closer as if the boy wasn't a threat to heed. Damian swallowed the urge to move back, but there was no way he'd show weakness now. He had a goal to achieve and he didn't plan on failing. 

"You're just scared to get beaten by a child," Damian taunted with a click of his tongue. 

Slade stopped in his tracks and if Damian didn't know better, he'd say the man was speechless. But the roaring laugh proved him wrong. 

"You actually think I'm scared of you?" His voice dipped to a low growl that sent a shiver down Damian's spine. To show how little he cared for the small Robin standing in the way of his object of desire, he crossed the last distance until the tip of the sword was close to touching his chest. "If it wasn't for losing Grayson's good will you'd be taking your last breath by now, so let's be clear — you're not dead yet because _I_ don't want you to be. Not because I'm too scared to fight you."

Damian's head was still reeling from his words ('Losing Grayson's good will'? What did that even mean?) to notice the man had drawn his own sword and Robin was off on his timing to properly parry his strike. He stumbled back from the force of it and willed his hands to stay calm. Exhaustion could _not_ win now. 

"You're a brave kid, I have to give you that. No wonder Grayson holds you in such high praises. You remind me a lot of him when he was young. Fearless—" Deathstroke brought his sword down again but Damian was prepared this time. "Feisty—" Damian jumped back when Slade tried to swipe at his feet. "_Stupid_." 

Feigning an attack captured Damian's attention to the right side, leaving his left unprotected and Slade managed to disarm him with a swift punch to the head; glad that Robin was already at his limit or he would've proven to be more of a nuisance. Before the kid was able to focus again, Slade's hand shot out and seized Damian's throat, lifting him off the ground. Damian gasped a breath and violently started kicking and scratching at the man's arm, trying to get through the armor. 

"Y-you have — to g-get through me to — to get to him—" Damian struggled to form the words. 

Tightening his hand had the young vigilante choking and he opened his mouth for a desperate attempt to get air into his lungs. Slade pulled him closer, Damian's gasping breaths clouding the mercenaries mask. 

"Gladly." 


End file.
